


The Dragons Shall Dance Again

by Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blackfyre, Blackfyre Rebellion, Dark Sister - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is the son of Rhaegar and Daena of Lys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Robert's Rebellion never happened, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First/pseuds/Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First
Summary: What if Steffon Baratheon didn't die at shipwrecker bay? What if he was successful at finding Rhaegar a bride of Valyrian descent? What if Aerys died from the torture at Duskendale? What if Robert's rebellion never happened? What if Maelys wasn't the last male Blackfyre?
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Visenya Targaryen, Original Male Character/Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Willas Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Ysilla Royce/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. APPENDIX

**HOUSE TARGARYEN**

****

KING RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.

  * His wife, Queen Daena of Lys.
  * Their eldest daughter, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, wife to Willas Tyrell.
  * Their eldest son, Prince Aegon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, and heir to the Iron Throne.
  * Their second son, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.
  * Their youngest daughter, Princess Visenya Targaryen.



PRINCE DAERON TARGARYEN, Prince of Summerhall.

  * His wife, Lady Ashara of House Dayne.
  * Their eldest son, Prince Aemon Targaryen, heir to Summerhall.
  * Their youngest son, Prince Baelor Targaryen.
  * Their daughter, Princess Rhaena Targaryen.



PRINCE VISERYS TARGARYEN, Prince of Harrenhall.

  * His wife, Lady Ysilla of House Royce.
  * Their eldest daughter, Princess Naerys, heiress to Harrenhall.
  * Their youngest daughter, Princess Rhaella.



RHAELLA TARGARYEN(see House Velaryon)

PRINCESS DAENERYS(see House Arryn)

**HOUSE STARK**

LORD EDDARD STARK, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North.

  * His wife, Lady Catelyn of House Tully
  * Their eldest son, Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell.
  * Their eldest daughter, Sansa Stark.
  * Their youngest daughter, Arya Stark.
  * Their second son, Brandon Stark.
  * Their youngest son, Rickon Stark.



LORD BRANDON STARK, Lord of Moat Cailin.

  * His wife, Lady Babrey of House Ryswell
  * Their eldest daughter, Lyarra Stark.
  * Their eldest son, Edwyle Stark, heir to Moat Cailin.
  * Their youngest son, Cregan Stark.



SER BENJEN STARK, a knight of the KINGSGAURD.

LADY LYANNA STARK(see House Baratheon).

**HOUSE LANNISTER**

****

LORD TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Shield of Lannisport.

  * His wife, Lady Joanna of House Lannister(died in childbirth).
  * Their daughter, Cersei Lannister(wife to Ser Daven Lannister).
  * Their eldest son, Jaime Lannister, a knight of the KINGSGUARD.
  * Their youngest son, Tyrion Lannister.
  * Their eldest grandson, Joffrey Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock.
  * Their granddaughter, Myrcella Lannister.
  * Their youngest grandson, Tommen Lannister.



SER KEVAN LANNISTER, Lord of Lannisport, and Master of Coin.

  * His wife, Lady Dorna of House Swyft.
  * Their eldest son, Lancel Lannister.
  * Their twin sons, Willem and Martyn Lannister.
  * Their daughter, Janei Lannister.



GENNA LANNISTER(see House Frey).

SER TYGETT LANNISTER(died of the pox).

  * His widow, Lady Darlessa of House Marbrand.
  * Their son, Tyrek Lannister.



SER GERION LANNISTER(lost at sea).

  * His bastard daughter, Joy Hill.



**HOUSE BARATHEON**

****

LORD ROBERT BARATHEON, Lord of Storm's End, and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.

  * His wife, Lady Lyanna of House Stark.
  * Their son, Steffon Baratheon, heir to Storm's End.
  * His bastard daughter, Mya Stone.
  * His eldest bastard son, Edric Storm(acknowledged)
  * His youngest bastard son, Robert Flowers(acknowledged)



LORD STANNIS BARATHEON, Lord of Haystack Hall.

  * His wife, Lady Wanda Errol.
  * Their son, Orys Baratheon, heir to Haystack Hall.
  * Their daughter, Shireen Baratheon.



SER RENLY BARATHEON(a ward at Highgarden)

** HOUSE ARRYN **

LORD ELBERT ARRYN, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, and Warden of the East.

  * His wife, Lady Lynesse Hightower.
  * Their son, Donnel Arryn, husband to Princess Daenerys, and heir to the Vale.
  * Their daughter, Helen Arryn.
  * Their grandson, Ronnel Arryn.



SER DENYS ARRYN, Lord of Gulltown.

  * His wife, Lady Lysa Tully.
  * Their son, Robin Arryn, heir to Gulltown.



** HOUSE TYRELL **

** **

LORD MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, and High Marshal of the Reach.

  * His wife, Lady Alerie of House Hightower.
  * Their eldest son, Willas Tyrell, husband to Princess Rhaenys, heir to Highgarden.
  * Their second son, Garlan Tyrell.
  * Their youngest son, Loras Tyrell.
  * Their daughter, Margaery Tyrell.



MINA TYRELL(See House Redwyne)

JANNA TYRELL(See House Fossoway)

** HOUSE TULLY **

** **

LORD HOSTER TULLY, Lord of Riverrun, and Lord Paramount of the Trident.

  * His wife, Lady Minisa of House Whent(died in childbed)
  * Their eldest daughter, Catelyn Tully, wife to Eddard Stark.
  * Their youngest daughter, Lysa Tully, wife to Denys Arryn.
  * Their son, Edmure Tully, heir to Riverrun.



SER BRYNDEN TULLY(master of arms at Winterfell)

**HOUSE MARTELL**

PRINCE DORAN NYMEROS MARTELL, Lord of Sunspear, and Prince of Dorne.

  * His wife, Mellario of the Free City of Norvos.
  * Their daughter, Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell, heiress to Dorne.
  * Their eldest son, Prince Quentyn Nymeros Marell.
  * Their youngest son, Prince Trystane Nymeros Martell.



PRINCESS ELIA NYMEROS MARTELL(see House Hightower)

PRINCE OBERYN NYMEROS MARTELL

  * His eldest bastard daughter, Obara Sand.
  * His second bastard daughter, Nymeria Sand.
  * His third bastard daughter, Tyene Sand.
  * His fourth bastard daughter, Sarella Sand.
  * His paramour, Ellaria Sand.
  * Their eldest bastard daughter, Elia Sand.
  * Their second bastard daughter, Obella Sand.
  * Their youngest bastard daughter, Loreza Sand.



** HOUSE GREYJOY **

** **

LORD BALON GREYJOY, Lord Reaper of Pyke, and Lord of the Iron Islands.

  * His wife, Lady Alannys of House Harlaw.
  * Their eldest son, Rodrik Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands.
  * Their second son, Maron Greyjoy.
  * Their daughter, Asha Geryjoy.
  * Their youngest son, Theon Greyjoy.



EURON GREYJOY(outlaw, pirate, and raider)

VICTARION GREYJOY, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet.

AERON "DAMPHAIR" GREYJOY, Priest of the Drowned God.

** HOUSE BLACKFYRE **

KING DAEMON BLACKFYRE, the Fourth of His Name, Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.

  * His younger brother, Prince Aemon Blackfyre.
  * Their cousin, Princess Rhaenyra Blckfyre.
  * Their cousin, Prince Aegor Blackfyre(sister to Rhaenyra)
  * Their uncle, Prince Vaegon Blackfyre(father to Aegor and Rhaenyra) 




	2. The Reign of King Rhaegar

RHAEGAR TARGARYEN, the First of His Name, was but sixteen years of age when he ascended the Iron Throne in 277 AC, upon the death of his father Aerys, after what will be remembered as the Defiance of Duskendale. Born amidst the tragedy of Summerhall, the Prince had grown to be a melancholic soul that seldom smiled. Many were quick to draw comparisons with Aegon the Dragonbane, but King Aerys was quick to silence such talk, calling his son a 'true dragon'. Aerys charged his cousin, Steffon Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End with the mission of finding the heir to the Iron Throne a noble bride of Valyrian descent, sighting that only the blood of the dragon would be a worthy match for the Prince of Dragonstone. The king's words were said to be directed at Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, and Lord of Casterly Rock, who had offered his daughter the lady Cersei Lannister as a match for the Prince during the Tourney of Lannisport in 276 AC, a tourney that Lord Tywin had hosted to honour the births of King Aerys' sliver twins, Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys. The King had been so offended at the offer it is claimed he had said he would rather betroth his infant daughter to Prince Rhaegar rather than sully his line with Tywin's spawn. The Lord of Casterly Rock bore this insult as well as numerous others he had suffered from his childhood friend. It was only after Lord Steffon returned from Essos with a Valyrian bride for Prince Rhaegar, that Tywin Lannister returned his chain of office and resigned from his position. King Aerys happily accepted and named Lord Steffon Baratheon as Lord Tywin's successor. 

A fortnight later, Rhaegar Targaryen, the Prince of Dragonstone, and heir to the Iron Throne wed the lady Daena of Lys, who was two years his senior and said to be as beautiful as Shiera Seastar, the bastard daughter of King Aegon the Fourth, known as the Unworthy. House Targaryen seemed to be prospering as it was announced that the Prince's wife was expecting a child.

The turn of the year, however, would bring bad tidings. The ancient harbor town of Duskendale had been a seat of kings of old, in the days of the Hundred Kingdoms. Once the most important port on Blackwater Bay, the town had seen its trade dwindle and its wealth shrink as King’s Landing grew and burgeoned, a decline that its young lord, Denys Darklyn, wished to halt. Many have long debated why Lord Darklyn chose to do what he did, but most agree that his Myrish wife, the Lady Serala, played some part. Her detractors blame her entirely for what transpired; the Lace Serpent, as they name her, poisoned Lord Darklyn against his king with her pillow talk. Her defenders insist that the folly lay with Lord Denys himself; his wife is hated simply because she was a woman of foreign birth who prayed to gods alien to Westeros. It was Lord Denys’s desire to win a charter for Duskendale that would give it more autonomy from the crown, much as had been done for Dorne many years before, that began the trouble. This did not seem to him such a vast demand; such charters were common across the narrow sea, as Lady Serala most certainly had told him. Yet it was understandable that Lord Tywin, during his tenure as Hand, firmly rejected his proposals, for fear it might set a dangerous precedent. The Lord of Duskendale had once more tried to appeal to the new Hand but was still met with refusal. Infuriated at the refusal, Lord Darklyn then devised a new plan to win his charter (and with it, lower port fees and tariffs to allow Duskendale  
once more to vie for trade with King’s Landing)—a plan that was pure folly.

Lord Denys refused to pay the taxes expected of him and instead invited the king to come to Duskendale and hear his petition. The king decided to accept, informing Grand  
Maester Pycelle and the small council that he meant to settle this matter himself and bring the defiant Darklyn to heel. the king traveled to Duskendale with a small escort led by Ser Gwayne Gaunt of the Kingsguard. The invitation proved to be a trap, however—and one that the Targaryen king walked into blindly. He was seized with his escort, and some of the men—most notably Ser Gwayne—were killed while attempting to defend their king. The immediate response to the news from Duskendale was shock, then outrage. There were those who urged a sudden assault upon the town to free the king and punish the rebels for this enormity. But Duskendale was surrounded by strong walls, and the Dun Fort, the ancient seat of House Darklyn, which overlooked the harbor, was even more formidable. Taking it by storm would be no easy task.

Lord Steffon thus sent out riders and ravens, gathering forces while he commanded the Darklyns to give up the king. Lord Denys instead sent word that, if any attempt was made to breach his walls, he would put His Grace to death. Some in the small council questioned this, declaring that no son of Westeros would ever dare commit such a heinous crime, but Lord Baratheon would not chance it. Instead, with a sizable host consisting of Stormlords and Lords of the Crownlands, he moved to surround Duskendale, blockading it by land and by sea. With a royal host massed outside of his walls and his supply chain cut off, Lord Darklyn’s determination began to falter. He sent word requesting a parley and Lord Steffon accepted granted he was allowed to see the King. The Hand was granted entry to the castle, there are many speculations as to what truly happened during the negotiations between Lord Baratheon and Lord Darklyn. Some say Lord Steffon challenged Lord Denys to a duel for the freedom of the king. Some have claimed that Lord Darklyn had tricked the Hand as he had the King, and invited him into the castle to hold him prisoner. No one can agree on what exactly happened and how, but everyone agrees that the following morning the household guard of House Darklyn opened the gates and surrendered both the town of Duskendale and the Dun Fort.

The royal forces led by Ser Barrsitan the Bold entered the town and secured the castle. Upon entering the castle, the knight was horrified to see his King and the Hand slain, Lord Denys Darklyn and Ser Symon Hollard(who had slain Ser Gwayne) also counted among the dead found in the Lord's hall. Ser Barristan ordered the arrest of every member of House Darklyn, including Lady Serala, Lord Denys' Myrish wife. 

With the death of King Aerys, his son Rhaegar ascended the throne becoming the youngest King since Daeron the Young Dragon. His first act as King was to enact justice on House Darklyn and House Hollard. Lord Darklyn had no sons, his only brother Larys was sent to the watch along with Steffon Hollard and Robin Hollard who had been a squire for Ser Symon. Lady Selara was executed for her part in Lord Darklyn's treason. House Rykker was granted the Dun Fort, Duskendake, and all its lands and incomes. With the position of Hand still vacant, many expected King Rhaegar to name Lord Tywin Lannister, however, the King instead opted for Jon Arryn, the Lord of the Eyrie. To say this was a shocking decision is an understatement as many considered this a slight to the Lord of Casterly Rock. King Rhaegar had a reason for this though, Lord Arryn had no sons of his own but had three wards, the new Lord of Storm's End Robert Baratheon, his nephew and heir Elbert Arryn, and lastly Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark. Three houses that House Targaryen would benefit from having close ties to.

Two moons following the events of Duskendale in 277 AC, Queen Daena gave birth to a girl. The King named the child Rhaenys, the Princess of Dragonstone, his heir until a son was born. The King then sought to appease Tywin Lannister by offering a betrothal between his younger brother Prince Daeron and Lady Cersei who was 3 years the Prince's senior. The Lord of Casterly Rock accepted and all seemed to be good between House Lannister and House Targaryen. This would only last for 6 years however as in the 283rd year since Aegon's Conquest, the King held a tourney in King's Landing to celebrate the birth of his fourth child, the Princess Visenya of House Targaryen. The tilt was won by a mystery knight who called himself _the Black Fool,_ an apt name considering the knight in question proved to be Prince Daeron who rode past his betrothed and crowned Lady Ashara as the _Queen of Love and Beauty_. The insult proved to be the last straw for the Lord of Casterly Rock as he broke off the betrothal and left for Casterly Rock the following day. The small council suggested that King Rhaegar exile the Prince for a certain period of time in order to placate Lord Lannister. The King upon finding out that his brother had dishonored Lady Ashara, decided to have them wed and shipped off to Starfall where his brother would stay for the following 5 years.

* * *

_Following the birth of Princess Rhaenys in 277 AC, the Queen was soon with child again, however, the child was born a moon early and lived for only a day. It would be three years before a new Targaryen would be born in the form of Prince Aegon in 280 AC. The Prince's birth was a cause for concern as he was born frail and small, the maesters worried he would not live long. Prince Aegon surprised them however, though frail and thin, the Prince of Dragonstone lived. In 282 AC, Queen Daena had another son, Prince Jaehaerys who was dubbed the Stormborn by his grandmother, the dowager Queen Rhaella. During the night of Jaehaerys' birth, a great storm unlike any seen in King's Landing in centuries swept the Blackwater Bay, destroying over 50 ships, trading, and war galleys alike. Unlike his elder brother, the boy was born strong and healthy._

* * *

A year following his exile, Prince Daeron sent a raven to the Red Keep informing his brother that Lady Ashara had given him twin children, a boy he named Aemon, and a girl named Rhaena. The Prince expressed his wish to present his children at court to the King. The council advised against the return of Prince Daeron and the King accepted their arguments and refused his brother's offer. 

In 285 AC, Tywin Lannister wed his daughter to a nephew of his, Ser Daven Lannister son of Ser Stafford Lannister, the brother of his late wife Lady Joanna. Ser Stafford was married to Myranda Lefford, the only child and heiress of Lord Humpfrey Lefford, the Lord of the Golden Tooth. The marriage was a fruitful one as it produced 2 sons, Joffrey(286 AC) and Tommen(289 AC), and a daughter named Myrcella(287 AC). It was after the birth of Tywin Lannister's second grandson that Ser Jaime Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock joined the Kingsguard, much to the displeasure of Lord Tywin. The knight had argued that his father had 3 heirs in Joffrey, Tommen, and even the Imp Tyrion.

In the Stormlands 285 AC, Robert Baratheon married Lyanna Stark, the sister of his friend Eddard Stark who became Lord of Winterfell following a series of events that nearly led to a civil war in the North. Lord Rickard had betrothed his eldest son Brandon to Catelyn Tully, the daughter of Hoster Tully, the Lord Paramount of the Trident. Bandon Stark, however, took an northern bride in Barbrey Ryswell instead. To rectify the insult his son had inflicted on Lord Tully, Lord Rickard disinherited his eldest son and named Eddard Stark his heir, and wedded him to Lord Tully's daughter. The Lords of the North threatened to rise in rebellion for Lord Stark's actions insinuated that a girl of northern blood was not good enough to be Lady of Winterfell. Lord Rickard then decided to placate his lords by naming Brandon Stark Lord of Moat Cailin and proclaimed that the eldest daughter of Brandon would wed Eddard's heir. A few moons later Lord Rickard died of a burst belly. Lord Eddard took his place as Lord of Winterfell and swore to uphold his father's proclamation by betrothing his son, Robb to his brother's eldest daughter Lyarra.

In the Eyrie, Donnel Arryn the son of Elbert Arryn wed the Princess Daenerys in 290 AC. The match tied House Arryn and House Targaryen for the first time since Daeron The Good's son Prince Rhaegel married Alys Arryn. A year later, however, Lord Jon Arryn, on his way to meet his great-grandnephew Ronnel, was attacked by mountain clans and was slain. The news was hard on both House Arryn and House Targaryen. One house had lost its Lord, the other had lost a friend. After Lord Arryn's funeral, the King named Jon Connington the new Hand of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might read like a history chapter rather than a story but I assure you guys this was just to show events before the story began. I've only posted 3 quarters of what I intended for this chapter, I'll edit it on Wednesday and complete the chapter. After that it's POV time.


End file.
